Jin and Touya
by KoorimeHiei
Summary: Jin and Touya are in deep trouble when some demon wants to steal their powers. BUt what happens when other problems fill up their time? Read and find out. Full and better summary inside. Warning: Yaoi wannabi!
1. Chapter one

****

Jin and Touya?

Summary:

Touya and Jin are in trouble and need the Spirit Detectives help. Someone happens to be trying to steal their powers. But at the same time Koenma has the Spirit Detectives working on another mission. How will the two missions mix? Will Touya and Jin be able to escape with their powers intact? But what is this? Hiei has been kidnapped? What next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! And even If I did, it would be on air right now playing twenty four seven!

Warning: Yaoi wannabe. Just to let you know!

CHAPTER ONE (A/N: This is at Kurama's house! It begins in Kurama's room sort of.)

"Shuuichi! You have two guests," called a female voice from downstairs. Kurama looked away from his other guest. 'I wonder.' Kurama thought as he got up and walked out of his room.

"Finally. Those two are always late," mumbled his guest. Kurama smiled as he walked to the stairs and saw his mother talking to someone. 'If it was Yusuke and Kuwabara, she would have just let them in. Who is it then?' Kurama thought as he caught a glimpse of flaming red hair. Kurama's eyes widened as he rushed downstairs and dismissed his mother. Kurama looked over the moment. One of the guests was a sleeping blue haired boy with pale skin and the other with flaming red hair, a horn and looked as thought he was going to collapse at any second.

"Jin, Touya?" Kurama asked. "What are you two doing here?" Jin opened his mouth to respond but instead collapsed into the red haired human. Touya separated the two from doing a full hug.

"Help us," Jin whispered just before passing out. Kurama stood, holding up the two demons and him self, in shock. After a minute Kurama snapped out of it and began to pull the two inside. One inside he closed the door, while holding the others, and began to hail them up the steps. Shiori came into the hallway and watched for a second as Kurama dragged the two up the stairs. Her eyebrows raised for a second but fell again as she remembered what she wanted to ask.

"Shuuichi, do you and your guests want anything?" Shiori asked. Kurama jumped slightly at her voice but thought about it for a second. He looked down through the railing and spotted her standing there watching him.

"Yes, Kassan! Please bring us up as many sugar filled items as possible," Kurama said as he began to climb the stairs watching her. Shiori raised her eyebrows at him but turned to head into the kitchen.

"If you say so Shuuichi. I'll be up in a minute," Shiori said just before she disappeared from Kurama's view. Kurama nodded his head and continued to bring the two demons up the stairs and to his room.

"Hiei help," Kurama called when he heard his mother opening cabinet doors. Hiei poked his head out of Kurama's room then disappeared and appeared at Kurama's side. Hiei picked up Jin and left Touya to the out of breath teen. With that the two detectives got the unconscious demons into Kurama's room. Kurama laid Touya down on his bed and turned to see Hiei literally dropped Jin onto the ground. Kurama frowned at the short fire demon and was responded by a 'hn.' Kurama went to his closet and dragged a puffy sleeping bag and laid Jin on top. Hiei growled.

"That is mine," he snapped. Kurama laughed.

"I don't see you using it. Plus, you only use it when there is bad weather outside. And I think I was the one to buy this," Kurama said as he remembered promising Hiei that he could sleep in his room on those bad nights. Then going out to buy this sleeping bag for him. Hiei grunted and turned away. A second later a knock came on Kurama's door. Kurama walked over to find Shiori standing there with a huge tray and bag full of sugar filled objects.

"Here is what you asked for," Shiori said as she went to enter the room. Kurama stopped her and took the bag and tray from her.

"Thank you Kassan," Kurama said. He waited for Shiori to leave but she didn't.

"May I come in and say Hi? Possible, meet your friends?" Shiori asked as she tried to slip past Kurama again. Kurama blocked her again and looked back into the room praying that Touya and Jin had woken up. No such luck.

"Can you wait till a little later Kassan?" Kurama asked. Kurama watched as Shiori's face fell. Her natural bright smile dissipated and turned upside down. Kurama winched when he noticed that he had said something to hurt Shiori's feelings. Kurama frowned and watched as slowly Shiori left. Kurama felt bad but walked back into his room and closed the door.

"What now fox?" Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama looked up as though he just remembered that Hiei was there.

"Help me feed this chocolate to Jin and Touya! They need sugar for energy," Kurama said as he handed some chocolate to Hiei. Hiei looked at the sugar filled object. "Give it to Jin!"

Hiei looked up to the red haired teen and watched as he slowly feed the blue haired ice demon on his bed. Hiei frowned and looked at Jin. 'I hate this.' Hiei thought as he jumped off the windowsill and walked over to Jin's side. Hiei looked back to Kurama to see him slowly dropping little pieces of food into Touya's mouth. Hiei looked at Jin and gabbed a huge piece of chocolate. He opened the wind demon's mouth and shoved the big piece in. Hiei watched in success as Jin began to gag for breath. Kurama turned at the sound and found out what Hiei did to poor Jin.

"HIEI!" Kurama snapped as he rushed over to the gasping wind demon. Kurama snapped the chocolate piece in half and made Jin swallow. Then turned to glare at Hiei. The fire demon was sitting there with pure joy written all over his face. Kurama frowned and looked over to Touya to find the ice demon was waking up. Kurama rushed over as Touya tried to sit up. Kurama got to the bedside and pushed the tired demon back against the bed. Touya looked up to see Kurama's concerned eyes burning with warmth.

"Kurama?" Touya asked the red head.

"Yes Touya?" Kurama answered. Touya's icy blue eyes filled with joy as Kurama watched. Touya leaned forward and hugged Kurama leaving the teen in a state of shock. "Uh, Touya?"

"Yes Kurama?" Touya asked.

"Can you let go of me?" Kurama asked. Touya looked up and let go of Kurama. He then looked over to Jin.

"JIN?" Touya cried as he jumped off the bed and headed over to the wind demon. At this point Jin was just waking up. The two demons embraced in a hello and then turned to thank Kurama. So far they hadn't even noticed Hiei was there.

"Thank you so much Kurama!" Jin cried happily. "You are the best! THE GREATEST! The KINDEST! And all that!"

"You're sucking up to me because you have no place to stay right?" Kurama simply asked. The two looked to each other and then back to Kurama and shook their heads yes. Kurama sighed and looked up to the two. Each had a puppy dogface on and Kurama groaned. "I hate that look!"

The two continued and finally Kurama gave in. That was when Hiei decided to let everyone in on his 'secret' hiding place on the windowsill.

"What about Yusuke and Kuwabara? They are suppose to be here in a minute," Hiei said. Kurama looked at the fire demon in surprise. He had forgotten about him being there since he didn't talk.

"URAMESHI IS COMING OVER!" Jin cried eagerly. Kurama understood what Jin wanted.

"No fights in my house or I will kick you out!" Kurama snapped at the two. At this point the doorbell rang. "No! They're here!"

Kurama lunged forward and grabbed the Shinobi and pushed them into a closet. The two began to argue but Kurama threatened to throw them on the streets of the Human world. Hiei smiled when they silenced and waited for Kuwabara and Yusuke to come in so he could go train afterward. Within moments after the doorbell ringing, Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked on Kurama's door and entered.

"Finally," Hiei said to the two in greeting. Kurama laughed slightly at Hiei's strange greeting and said Hi.

"Shiori said that you had to other visitors," Yusuke said as he looked around. Kurama almost died but lucky for him Koenma and Botan entered the room.

"Hello all," Botan said in her happy-go-lucky way. Koenma of course just looked around the room. He spotted the sleeping bag still on the floor and looked up to Hiei and Kurama.

"I am remembering it being a nice night out last night. Why were you here Hiei?" Koenma asked. Hiei turned to see the sleeping bag on the floor and growled slightly.

"Kurama was having bad dreams and wanted me to stay the night. SO I did, got a problem with that?" Hiei snapped. Koenma backed away slightly and shook his head no as Kurama sighed. "Can we get on with the information?"

"Yes, right." Koenma said. Kurama sighed when Koenma began to get onto business and no one else tortured him with questions on things he forgot to pick up or what Shiori had said. After a few minutes Kurama found he had no idea what Koenma was saying so he began to pay attention. "... Demons are dying and we have no idea why or how. We need you all to go to the demon world and find out who is killing the demons. So far this thing has been going after demons with powers over a certain element or thing. Like right now he has killed a demon who can control water, another who can control animals, one who can control fire, whether it rains, plants, weapons, and things like that."

"Wait, so anyone who can control ice or wind is a target?" Hiei asked. Koenma shook his head yes. Hiei looked at Kurama and he looked back.

"What?" Yusuke asked them and knocked them out of their telepathic talk.

"Nothing," Kurama said. He then turned to Koenma. "Would any half demons be in trouble?"

"Most likely," Koenma said and turned to Hiei.

"How about a koorime?" Hiei asked thinking of Yukina. Koenma shook his head yes.

"We have already found a few Koorimes dead. Yukina was not among them but..." Koenma began. Hiei glared at him.

"But what?" Hiei snapped.

"Your mother was," Botan said for Koenma. Hiei stood there in shock.

"My mother?" Hiei asked as he looked away.

"Yes, she was among the victims and your father was badly injured," Botan said. Hiei turned, his eyes were bright red with anger.

"My father?" He asked. Botan nodded her head. "He deserves to die!"

Everyone looked at Hiei in shock. 'Did Hiei say that his father deserved to die?' Kurama asked himself. Hiei glared at them and soon Koenma continued. Kurama ignored all the rest and watched his closet door praying that Jin and Touya wouldn't say anything. That was when Shiori walked up stairs and knocked on his door. Kurama walked over and opened it for her. She came in and looked around.

"Where are the other two, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked. Kurama looked at her stunned, then remembered Jin and Touya - she had seen them.

"They left just before Yusuke and Kuwabara came," Kurama said. Shiori looked at him confused.

"I didn't hear the door close and they looked as though they had passed out," Shiori said and began to make matters worse for Kurama and Hiei. Kurama smiled.

"They were faking it is all mother," Kurama said. Shiori frowned.

"I didn't even learn their names. Oh, my! Do they even know mine?" Shiori asked. Kurama frowned and looked at the others in a pleading manner.

"Yes they know your name Mrs. Minamino. Don't worry about it," Hiei said after a second. Kurama gave Hiei a look of thanks and Shiori smiled.

"So what were their names?" She asked. Kurama's heartbeat stopped beating along with Hiei's. The two looked at each other and time seemed to freeze. Tension filled the room like a sandstorm on a windy day. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma and Botan just watched the two and waited for something to slip.

"Na... Names?" Kurama stammered. Hiei's face filled with panic and the two tried to think up names.

"Yes their full names and where they live," Shiori said knowing full well that she had them stuck. "Plus their number so I can call them up and make sure that you are telling the truth."

"They don't have a house yet," Kurama said hurriedly. Hiei smiled and thought up names.

"Their names are Tony and Gunn," Hiei said after a minute. Shiori turned to Hiei and frowned.

"Gun?" she asked.

"No, Gunn! Two ns," Hiei told Shiori. Shiori frowned and turned to Kurama who was shaking his head yes.

"How about their last names?" Shiori asked the two. Their faces fell as they panicked yet again.

"Potomac!" Kurama said breaking the silence. Shiori turned to look at him.

"Who has that last name?" Shiori asked.

"Both of them do! They are married to each other!" Hiei said surprising everyone in the room. Shiori frowned.

"But they were two guys!" She said.

"They are gay," Hiei and Kurama say at the same time. Shiori's mouth dropped, as did everyone else's. Shiori seemed shocked by this information.

"They are gay? You are hanging out with gays?" Shiori asked Kurama. Kurama sweat dropped.

"Yes, but at the time I didn't know it!" Kurama said hurriedly. Shiori frowned again. Finally she realized that there was only one way to get it to slip.

"I'll look their name up in the phone book," she said. At the same time Hiei and Kurama responded but each with a different answer.

"They are unlisted," Hiei cried.

"They don't have a house or phone number," Kurama called. But it sounded like this: _They dron uolssoephone number._ Shiori and the others looked at the two. Finally they agreed on the no house or phone number. Shiori gave up and left after that. So did everyone else for that matter.

"Well, you will be leaving in a few days so get ready. Bye now," Koenma said as the meeting at Kurama's house dispersed. After everyone left Kurama went over to his closet and opened it to be greeted by a large amount of laughter. Kurama looked down to see that Jin and Touya had collapsed in laughter and couldn't stop.

"Tony Potomac and Gunn Potomac!" Touya said through fits of laughter. Kurama stood there and glared at the two.

"GAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jin answered. The two laughed harder.

"Tony and Gunn are your new names," Hiei said from behind Kurama. The laughter stopped.

"What?" The two asked.

"Tony is after Touya and Gunn is as close to Jin as I could get," Hiei said. His smiled could just about be visible over his white scarf. Kurama laughed slightly at Hiei's new names for them. The other two on the other hand were extremely upset.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU????????????????? WHY NOT KEEP OUR OLD NAMES?" Touya screamed. Kurama shushed him and turned to Hiei.

"Because, Koenma, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara then would have found out and sent you to jail. So either deal with your new names or go to jail, you choose," Hiei said with a smile. Touya and Jin just sat there and waited for a third choice. But none came for them.

"I'll deal," Touya finally mumbled along with Jin. Kurama smiled and grabbed their arms.

"Meet me and Hiei outside!" Kurama said as he pushed them out the window. They looked at him but did as told and watched as Kurama and Hiei headed downstairs. Kurama yelled something to his mother and came out to greet the two Shinobi demons. Kurama grabbed their arms and the four raced away from Kurama's house.

"Where are we going?" Touya finally asked Kurama. Kurama looked up to greet the demon with his eyes full of pure joy.

"You need new clothes," Kurama said simply. Jin and Touya looked down at what they were wearing and back up to Kurama.

"What is wrong with what we are wearing?" Jin asked.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara would recognize it and we couldn't have that now can we?" Hiei asked with a large smirk on his face. Jin and Touya traded glances and then were pulled forward by Kurama.

"Shopping here we come!"

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh no! Two demons are going shopping! This spells trouble! Please review!

KoorimeHiei ^_________________^


	2. Chapter two

****

Chapter two (The near by mall)

"Oh come on, try it!" called a red head boy from inside one of the many stores in the mall. He was talking to a blue haired boy. This boy didn't want to change into a bright red shirt with a picture of a small cat on it.

"I will not wear that!" snapped the blue haired boy. The red head frowned and looked around the store.

"Come on Touya!" called the red head after searching the store.

"No Kurama! I am not wearing that!" Touya snapped in response. Kurama put in a puppy dogface and waited. Touya groaned and turned away. But the puppy dog look had taken it toll on Touya. After a minute Touya gave in. Kurama smiled and lead the ice demon over to a changing room and waited. After about a minute Touya stepped out. Kurama looked the blue haired demon over and held back a laugh.

"Red is soooo not your color!" Kurama said failing to hold back a laugh. Touya growled and threw the shirt off and at Kurama. Kurama moved the shirt just in time to see Touya with no shirt on. Touya quickly composed himself and walked back into the changing room to get dressed. He came out to find Kurama was laughing.

"I want to get out of here!" Touya growled. That was when Hiei and Jin came over.

"What is going on over here?" Jin asked. Touya turned to look at Jin and found Jin in a hot pink shirt and bright yellow pants.

"What did Hiei do to you?" Touya asked, as he looked Jin over a few times. Jin looked at Touya strange then seemed to remember.

"Hiei gave me new clothes. You like?" Jin asked happily. Touya said nothing but watched as Jin bounced around in his new clothes.

"I'm done," Hiei told Kurama. Kurama looked up from the ground and watched Jin. He then held back a few more laughs.

"I'm not. Touya is picky and nothing matches his icy blue hair," Kurama told Hiei. Hiei turned and looked Touya over then grabbed him. Hiei dragged Touya out of the store and down the walkway to another store. Kurama and Jin followed. Hiei entered a store with Touya behind him. Jin entered after while Kurama looked at the name. It was Torrid. Kurama frowned at the name but entered anyway and found the store to be filled with black clothes. 'So this is were Hiei shops!' Kurama thought to himself.

"Here try this," Kurama heard Hiei say. Kurama watched as something blue bobbed over the black clothes and into the back. Red hair followed close behind and the tip of a spike just skimmed over. Kurama smiled and hurried to catch up to the three once he did he found Touya had changed and was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. The shirt read 'Cool as Ice.' I smiled and looked to Hiei.

"Great job," Kurama told him. They bought the clothes and then went to leave. But Jin caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a toy store and in the window was a small Jin plushy leaning up against a Kurama plushy.

"Hey, look! It's me!" Jin cried as he rushed over to the small plushy. Kurama also walked over and saw his plushy. Hiei joined them and Touya spotted Hiei's.

"Oh, so cute!" Touya cried as he pointed to the Hiei that leaned up against Yukina. The real Hiei frowned. That was when Touya spotted his own doll. "THAT IS WHAT THEY THINK I LOOK LIKE!"

Kurama looked over to see the Touya plushy had blue hair but looked as though it was covered in ice. In fact Touya's doll looked like he had been frozen all together. Kurama laughed at the doll and turned to the Yusuke doll. The slick black hair looked extremely bad on the poor plushy and Kuwabara... It isn't worth mentioning. Keiko and Botan leaned against each other and seemed ok while Koenma looked as ugly as Kuwabara. Genkai was ok and Puu was just soooo cute looking. Kurama walked in and bought twelve of each doll and came back out. He held twelve bags each holding twelve dolls. He handed one to Touya, one to Jin and one to Hiei.

"What is this fox?" Hiei asked surprised.

"I want you to have it!" Kurama said with a smile.

"Why does Japan have these stupid things?" Hiei asked.

"I asked and they said that the Americans have a Television show called Yu Yu Hakusho. These happen to be the characters. It seemed popular in America so Japan asked for some and that is how they got here." Kurama said. Hiei grunted but dug in and pulled out a Kurama doll first. Hiei stared at it and then put it away. Next one he took out was his own. Hiei glared at the doll and it seemed to be glaring back at him.

"Baka doll," Hiei said as he shoved it back into the bag. That was when he pulled out Yukina. He stopped and stared at the doll. Hiei swore he could feel the warmth and love poring from the doll, as did the real Yukina.

"What is wrong Hiei?" Touya asked the fire demon. Hiei looked up and noticed the three were looking at him strangely. Hiei simply grunted and shoved the doll into his bag and began to walk again. Kurama laughed slightly and followed. Soon the four were outside of the mall.

"I want to give this to everyone. I'll meet you three at the park then!" Kurama called. Hiei agreed along with Jin. But Touya wanted to go with Kurama.

"No, I'll come with!" Touya cried. He rushed over to catch up with Kurama when the red head stopped.

"I'm not sure that that is a good idea Touya. I mean I'll be heading to Yusuke and Kuwabara's house. Plus Keiko, Genkai, and Yukina might recognize you. Then I have to go to the Spirit world where Botan and Koenma will defiantly notice you!" Kurama answered. Touya nodded in defeat and slowly turned around to catch up with Jin and Hiei. When Touya turned back around Kurama was gone. Touya frowned and looked to the vertically challenged fire demon and the overly hyper wind demon. The three began to head to the park when Hiei slowed and matched pace with Touya.

"I think you like Kurama," Hiei said suddenly reeling Touya out of his thoughts. Touya looked over to Hiei.

"Whatever do you mean?" Touya asked trying to ignore his other side that was screaming yes constantly. Hiei turned his head to look up at Touya. Touya looked into Hiei's eyes and swore he saw a hint of jealousy. Touya shook his head and looked back into Hiei's eyes but that emotion was gone now.

"You like Kurama. You want to be with him!" Hiei growled. Hiei hated this. Touya had better tell him the truth.

"I don't like Kurama!" Touya said in a panicky voice. Hiei turned and glared at Touya.

"Tell me the truth or I'll burn your butt off!" Hiei snapped. Touya turned down and sated at the ground. 

"I have no idea anymore. At first I thought it was just admiration but then I noticed I was missing him. I haven't told anyone cause I didn't know what to say. After the Dark Tournament I left with Jin as you know but I really wanted to go with Kurama. And while Jin and I were being chased through the Makai the only thing I could think of was seeing Kurama one last time. After that, Jin asked me where to go and I said Kurama's house. I really think I love Kurama," Touya admitted. Hiei watched as a tear fell from Touya's eyes. Clink. Hiei turned and saw a small black tear gem lying on the ground behind them. Touya looked and also saw it. "You like him to?"

"I think so... I don't know anymore," Hiei said as he began to walk forward. Touya followed and the two silently caught up to Jin. For the rest of the walk no one said a thing. Once in the park Hiei headed for his favorite tree. Touya followed while Jin flue through the air joyously. Next thing Hiei knew was that he was on the lowest branch with Touya under him and they were watching Jin while talking about Kurama.

"So, how is it being around him twenty four seven?" Touya asked Hiei. Hiei thought about it and watched as Jin almost hit the ground face first.

"I don't really know. I guess... Soothing," Hiei responded. Touya nodded and looked up.

"You are so lucky Hiei. Did you know that?" Touya asked. Hiei looked down.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked. Touya looked back out to Jin.

"You are surrounded by people who care about you. No matter how much you admit it, you care for them also. I mean Kurama takes care of you, Yusuke watches out for you and Kuwabara is there for comic relief. Yukina is your sister and Keiko, Genkai and Shizuru are starting to mold their way into your life. They are turning into your family, no matter how much you admit that they aren't, they are. I only have Jin now. My family... Then the Shinobi kicked Jin and myself out after the dark tournament. So I only have Jin. I am afraid that soon I will lose him also," Touya said. Hiei looked down and noticed Touya loved Jin along with Kurama.

"It must be hard," Hiei said. Touya looked up. "I mean, loving two people."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked as Hiei looked out to Jin. Touya followed his gaze and the two watched Jin in silence.

"You care for Jin more than yourself. I beat if Jin walked over here and asked you to get him something... You would do it," Hiei said. Touya thought about it and agreed.

"Just about everything. I would give my life for that psychotic wind demon," Touya admitted. Hiei smiled.

"That is how I feel about Kurama and Yukina. Sometimes even the rest of them. Surprisingly even Kuwabara. I don't know why though," Hiei said as a tear fell and turned into a gem as it landed softly in the grass below.

"It is because you care for them I guess. I mean, Kurama and Yukina more than any of them but still," Touya said. Jin then seemed to have found something. Touya noticed it was a small kitten. Jin picked up the kitten only to be scratched loads of times. Touya laughed slightly along with Hiei.

"What if I really don't want to care for them though?" Hiei asked. Touya looked up.

"Why do you say that?" Touya asked the crying fire demon.

"Cause, feelings hurt to much! Last year a creature kidnapped Kurama. I was so worried that he died. I was crying almost every day! If it wasn't for Botan, Shizuru, Yusuke, Kuwabara and a new guy, Kurama might have been under complete control by Karasu and a girl named Willow. **(A/N: This is from a story called Nightmares: Old Oaths. Read this and you will understand.)** I was so worried! I almost died then. I would have been ok with it too because I knew Kurama was safe!" Hiei said as he began to cry. Tear after tear fell freely from Hiei's face. Each landed with a soft ding and hum into the grass below.

"Don't worry Hiei. Kurama is safe right now!" Touya said as he tried to calm the small koorime. It worked slightly. But the crying stopped as Jin entered the picture. Jin was crying like crazy over something.

"TOUYA!!!! THE EVIL KITTY ATTACKED ME!" Jin cried. Touya laughed slightly but got up and hugged the wind demon. Slowly Touya brought the demon to his knees and sat him down on his leg. Then Jin cried into Touya's new shirt.

"It's ok Jin. The evil kitty isn't here anymore. It left!" Touya said as he tried to comfort his companion. Jin calmed down slightly and backed away from Touya.

"What have you two been talking about?" Jin asked. The two blushed and looked away from Jin. "What?"

"Nothing Jin. It's nothing," Touya said. At this point, Kurama appeared. "So did everyone like their plushies?"

"Yes, they did," Kurama, said slowly. Touya then looked around and noticed how weird it must look with Jin on his lap and Hiei's tear gems on the ground.

"So what do we do now fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked over to Hiei and smiled.

"I have no idea at all!" Kurama said with a bigger smile. Hiei grunted and turned to Touya. He was smiling as well. Hiei frowned and looked to Jin. He seemed to have cheered up quickly.

"Why don't you bring us to see Urameshi?" Jin asked curiously. Kurama thought about it for a second. Hiei also thought about it. 'I bet he will say no,' Hiei thought to himself.

"Sure!" Kurama said exciting the wind demon. Hiei almost fell of his branch on the other hand. Touya got up and went to help Hiei. But the fire demon jumped back, succeeding in falling off the branch all together. Kurama laughed and walked over to help to the fire demon up. The demon watched Kurama wearily but accepted the outstretched hand and stood up. Soon the four left the park and headed over to Yusuke's house. Kurama knocked on the door and a scream answered the knock.

"YUSUKE!!! GET THE STUPID DOOR!!!!!!!!!!" cried Atsuka. Inside could be heard Yusuke's mumbling and shuffling to the door. Kurama looked to the others and gave a thumb up while Hiei went over the rules one last time.

"Your names are Tony and Gunn Potomac. Touya and Jin don't register to you at all. You have no house and no phone number as of yet and are waiting for your 'lawyer' to get a fixing on a house. But it is going to take a while so you are staying with some near by friends who would kill you if you gave out the address number and they have no phone. Got that?" Hiei asked as the two demons shook their heads yes. Hiei nodded just as Yusuke opened the door.

"WHO THE... Oh Kurama! Hiei! What are you two doing here? And who are they?" Yusuke asked once he saw who had knocked on his door.

"Hi, Yusuke! This is Tony and Gunn Potomac! They are the two that Hiei and I told my Kassan about," Kurama said. Yusuke looked the two up and down. 'Here is their first test. If they pass then hopefully no one will be able to guess who they are!' Kurama thought as he watched Yusuke.

"They are the gay couple right?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama. Kurama almost died. 'He didn't recognize them!' Kurama thought as he nodded. "Well, hello Tony and Gunn!"

"Hello Urameshi!" Jin said. Yusuke looked at Jin strangely. Kurama frowned as he realized Jin's mistake.

"I don't remember telling you my last name," Yusuke said with a frown. Hiei and Kurama went to recover but Jin spoke first.

"Kurama here told me all about you and Kuwabara! I hear that you can do spirit energy attacks!" Jin said with a smile. Yusuke stood there then turned to Hiei and Kurama who just nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yusuke growled lightly. Jin was unfazed.

"Well, so can I!" Jin said with a huge smile. Hiei almost went to strangle the demon but Touya recovered for everyone.

"Gunn, do you mean that blowing the lamp over thing? That is just a simple parlor trick. Anyone could do it," Touya said. Jin turned to look at Touya and understood.

"TONY!!! Why did you have to spoil it?" Jin asked. Hiei and Kurama relaxed slightly and turned to Yusuke. He was smiling.

"Whatever Jin and Touya," Yusuke said as he began to lean up against his doorframe. Kurama frowned and turned to Jin and Touya.

"Who in the world are they?" Touya asked. Jin shook his head in agreement.

"Stop fooling around! I know it is you. Jin had a certain smell that no one could forget plus I can see his horn. And Touya had a feeling of a chill running down your spine over and over. Both of you have it. I know it is you," Yusuke said. He then turned to Kurama and Hiei. "I am guessing that you started this? Especially after that Vicky incident." **(A/N: You would have to read Superman syndrome to understand. Thanks for letting me borrow the idea! ^__^)**

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kurama said as innocently as possible. Yusuke didn't fall for it. He glared at Kurama and soon had the red head give in to his demands. "Yeah, it's them."

"I knew it!!! I knew it from the start but decided to play along. Jin made it so easy afterward!" Yusuke said in joy.

"So how do you react to us being here?" Touya asked uncertain. Yusuke turned and looked at the ice demon. He shrugged.

"Not to sure how to react. It really depends on why you are here," Yusuke said. Touya and Jin looked at each other and frowned.

"I'm not sure that we should tell you. I mean, it might just get you in to trouble yourself," Touya said. At that point he turned to leave along with Jin. "We shouldn't even be here. By coming we put your lives on the line because we were foolish. I'm so sorry."

"Touya, Jin! Wait!" Kurama called. Hiei watched with a twinge of jealousy. No one but Touya noticed and felt bad. "It's ok! Maybe we can help you with your problem!"

"What about our case Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he stepped out of the doorframe and closed the door. Kurama turned and looked at Yusuke. He had forgotten about the case. 'But why did I?' Kurama thought.

"It's ok. We shouldn't have come here in the first place," Touya said as he grabbed onto Jin. Hiei felt the wind begin to blow and knew that Jin was about to take off.

"Touya, you know that we are here for the two of you right?" Hiei asked a bit concerned. Touya looked down to the unemotional demon.

"Yeah, thanks Hiei," Touya said as Jin took off caring the ice demon. Hiei frowned and looked away. There stood Kurama and Yusuke watching him.

"What happened in that park?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned and looked at the fox.

"Nothing fox," Hiei said as he went to leave. But Kurama stopped him.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"NOTHING!" Hiei shouted as he flitted away. Kurama stood there watching the air fill in the space that Hiei had occupied moments before. 'I wonder.' Kurama thought as he turned to Yusuke.

"Something is going on here. And I want to know what it is!" Yusuke said as he began to think of where Hiei might have gone.

"Come on. I know of a place Hiei might go," Kurama said. So the two took off to find Hiei.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What is going to happen next?

KoorimeHiei. ^_______________^


	3. Chapter three

****

Chapter three (Somewhere in the Makai)

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" Hiei asked himself for the fifth time since he left Kurama and Yusuke. His nerves perked up suddenly alerting him of a person or demon. Hiei jumped into the tree that he was leaning against and waited.

"I can feel that a forbidden child is around here somewhere!" called a high-pitched female voice. Hiei grunted and waited.

"Last time you said that a fat demon chased us for three miles and proved to us that he was not a forbidden child. So why should I believe you now?" asked a deeper voice. Hiei waited some more and hoped that he wouldn't be found.

"THERE!" shouted the female voice. Footsteps came closer to Hiei's hiding spot. 'DAME' Hiei thought as he went to leave. But he spotted a small girl, about the age of five was sitting underneath the tree. The girl looked up and spied the two demons. She screamed slightly. Hiei jumped down and grabbed the young girl and took off at the same time. In the distance he could hear the two demons yelling at him.

"LEAVE ME BE! I may be a Forbidden Child but I have feelings! You can't sell me!" shouted the girl. Hiei stopped and covered the girl's mouth while leaning up against a tree.

"Shut up. You aren't the only Forbidden Child in the Makai. I am here to help," Hiei snapped quietly. The girl nodded and Hiei let her go. "My name is Hiei."

"Mine is Yoratoga," the girl answered. She waited for Hiei to gasp in shock but it never came. She looked up and watched Hiei for a minute. "My name is Yoratoga!"

"I heard the first time," Hiei said to her. She watched him in shock. 'He must not have been in demon contact for awhile.' Yoratoga thought as she watched Hiei look below them. "Silence."

"Why?" Yoratoga asked. Hiei pointed down and she saw the two demons. One happened to have long black hair and wore a green skintight outfit. It revealed the top of her chest and seemed to have a bathing-suit effect. But there was a huge hole over the stomach. The male happened to be wearing only shorts and revealed his rippling muscles and icky yellow skin. The male's deep maroon colored hair added nothing to his already hideous looks.

"I swear that the boy looked like the koorime/fire demon Hiei!" called the female demon.

"I don't think that Hiei would return to save Yoratoga! There has to be a catch. That soooo can't be Hiei THE Forbidden Child, Inu!" said the male.

"I am positive that it is THE Forbidden Child-Hiei! Carl, you must believe me!" called Inu. Carl turned on the female and whispered something in her ear. Inu nodded and the two left. Hiei waited a second then jumped down to the ground. Yoratoga followed and the two soon found themselves stuck in a large net. They pushed against each other in the small space. At this point Inu and Carl returned.

"GOT UM!" Carl cried as he looked at the two Forbidden children. Inu squealed in delight and walked over to the net. She grabbed the bottom and twisted it so it would spin in a circle. She watched happily as Hiei and Yoratoga grabbed on to the ropes and kept their balance.

"We got the two most famous of Forbidden Children! This is purrrrrrrrrrrfect! I so can't wait to sell them!" Inu cried as she jumped around the net. Carl just watched in silence.

"We aren't going to sell them! We shall put them in a fair show. Make people pay to see and touch them! That way we have loads of paychecks instead of one! That would be great!" Carl said surprising Inu.

"WHAT? But I thought we were going to sell them for loads of money?" Inu cried.

"Yes, but why get one check with loads of money when you can get twenty or more a day?" Carl asked. Inu smiled and thought about it.

"I like you new idea better! And once seeing and touching them gets old we can have a hunting thing where you hunt them! It would be great!" Inu cried after. Carl smiled and he cut down the net. Hiei and Yoratoga landed on the ground with a load thump. Inu laughed slightly as Hiei and Yoratoga tried to get comfortable but before that could happen Carl snapped something on their necks. Hiei looked at Yoratoga's neck and saw it was a radio collar. Hiei growled and tugged at his only to get shocked by electric energy rushing through his body. Hiei cried out in pain and glared as Carl and Inu laughed. Carl grabbed Yoratoga and pulled her up along with Hiei. Then began to walk away. Yoratoga followed while Hiei stayed put.

"Come on Hiei, we have to follow or..." But before Yoratoga could finish warning Hiei, his body was hit by another zap of electricity. Hiei growled and caught up. Soon the four were standing in front of a large dome.

"What the hell is this?" Hiei asked. Carl answered with an electric shock and walked forward. Hiei growled and shut up. The four walked past the doors and entered a poorly light hallway. The few candles that lined the wall gave out little light and set an eerie tone. The black shadows ahead seemed to beckon Hiei toward his doom. Hiei ignored it and walked forward but couldn't help but think about his friends/family. One by one the group of four walked down the looming hallway that seemed to never end. Candle after candle seemed to light the way to a forbidding death. The air began to smell like old and rotting flesh. Blood coated the wall and ground making the black shadows seem, brighter. Moist ground soon turned up under the group's feet and created a feeling of fresh blood and flesh coating the ground. Hiei looked down to see the wet moss littered the ground and covered old bones of past victims to whatever loomed ahead. A chill ran down Hiei's spine and he passed a familiar looking pile of bones. The maroon color of dried blood began to change to a bright shade, meaning fresh blood. The hallway stretched on longer and put on the feeling of walking forever. The floor soon began to angle down and soon turned to steep stairs.

"What is going to happen to us?" Yoratoga asked Hiei is a whisper. Hiei looked down to the frightened girl.

"I don't know Yoratoga. I don't know," Hiei answered as a light brought new color to the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(Back in the Human world)

"Where is Hiei?" Yusuke asked for the tenth time that hour. Kurama turned and glared at Yusuke.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE UP YOUR..." Kurama began but stopped. He slumped onto a bench and began to cry slightly. Yusuke stared at the emotional teen.

"What is wrong with you?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked up to show his tear stained face.

"Hiei has always been there to help me or protect me and when it comes to me... I just can never do it! Hiei must be in trouble and I can do nothing about it! Yusuke! It feels so... I don't know. I miss him. I want to hold him, to be sure he is safe! Hiei is like a boyfriend to me! You and Kuwabara, you are like my family. And now I have lost him," Kurama said as he began to cry again. Yusuke stood there and watched. Then he noticed how he felt the same way most of the time.

"Kurama, I know how you feel. Together we four have been through a lot. The Dark Tournament, school, Maze Castle, girl trouble, family troubles... Just about anything you can name. Including death. We are a family. We are the Spirit family! We meet through Koenma and will die together for Koenma. We do almost anything together. I can't remember a time that I really spent without you," Yusuke said to the red haired teen. Kurama looked up and watched as Yusuke began to get teary eyed. Kurama laughed bringing Yusuke out of his thoughts. "Wha?"

"Just, I think we should be working on trying to find Hiei, and not sulking over the loss of him. Lets get Kuwabara to help," Kurama said as he stood up. Yusuke smiled and shook his head side to side. The two took off in search of the 'Great Kazuma Kuwabara' and found him at a candy store. From there the two smart teens explained what was going on. After that the three took off to look around for Hiei.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(Again in the Makai. This time at Touya's house.)

"So this is your home?" Jin asked as he looked around the barely standing walls. Touya nodded and also looked around but him seemed to be in search of something.

"This is what happened after a huge fire scorched the village clean of the weak and sick. We searched for years after and still found bodies of our young, old, and sick. My family was among them. I was left orphaned on the streets of our new village. I had watched as my mother and father's bodies were pulled from this pile. My sister and younger brother were never found. At the time I had forgotten about a small storage space that we kept under the house. I remembered it only a few hours ago and decided to check there. Here is the panel!" Touya explained to Jin as he found a small rock panel lying under all the wreckage of his home. Touya pulled the panel opened and expected to be meted by a pair of sweet voices from his older siblings, but instead was greeted by the smell of decaying forms.

"Touya," Jin whispered. Touya opened his icy blue eyes to find two pairs of bones laying across each other. They seemed to be trying to keep each other warm. Touya looked at the horrid image and felt his entire memory of those two happy children float through his mind. Then it changed to that night.

****

Flashback

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" cried Lili, Touya's older sister. Lili rushed back from the flames that ripped through the burning curtains and reached for the young ice demon. Toten, Touya's older brother, rushed over to the screaming girl. Touya followed at his heals.

"Touya! Get Mom and Dad!" Toten cried and he pulled Lili over to the hidden storage panel. Touya nodded and did as his older brother ordered. Touya rushed through the small hut and found his parents on the other side of a large flame line.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Touya cried in his small voice. Touya's mother looked up and had eyes full of fear and sadness. Touya winched at his mother's face and turned to his father. Next to the distraught woman lied a proud man. Touya watched and hoped for movement. But the body laid still. Not even an breath escaped form the parted mouth. Touya watched in horror as the flames began to engulf the dead father and turn closer to his mother. "Mommy!"

"Get out of here!" his mother answered in a desperate attempt to make her child run away and live. Touya stepped closer to the flames and felt the searing heat pour from the dancing colors. Touya yipped in pain and jumped back startled. "Get out of here my son!" his mother cried again as she began to become engulfed. Touya watched and listened as his mother was swallowed by the pretty flames of the fire.

"Mommy!" Touya cried to the burnt figure laying on the ground. At this point Touya heard a crash from another room. He entered curiously only to be caught by the loving neighbor and pulled out of the collapsing room. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

"They are dead!" snapped the woman. Touya turned back to her and then to the falling house.

"Lili and Toten! Inside!" Touya cried unable to say where they were hiding.

"They are also dead my friend. I am sorry," called the woman as they raced out of the village filled with dancing lights of intense heat and destruction.

****

End Flashback

"Touya?" Jin asked. Touya looked over to see concern in Jin's eyes. Touya smiled and felt water in his face. He reached up and wiped away tears.

"I'm ok Jin. No need to worry," Touya said as he dropped the stone slab back down to hid the bodies of his older family. Jin smiled slightly and the two left the crumbling village. But without knowing it, Touya left his past memories behind with each step.

"Want to go to my home now?" Jin asked the ice demon. Touya looked up and saw the trademark smile from Jin. 'He wants to cheer me up. He is like a brother to me.' Touya thought to himself as he nodded yes. "I'll lead the way."

"Ok, Jin. Mostly seeing as the fact that I don't know where you live," Touya said with a smile. Jin laughed and looked at Touya.

"Ok, love..." Jin said. Just as suddenly as he said it, he stopped. Touya looked up and stared at Jin. The two said nothing and waited for the other to speak. Silence spread out between the two.

"Did you call me 'love?'" Touya finally asked as he watched the red haired demon. Jin shook his head yes and did nothing else. Touya smiled. "Fine, love."

Jin looked up and watched Touya. Touya looked away and seemed to lead them farther away from his old village. Jin then looked ahead and noticed they were going the wrong way. 'But which way do we have to go?' Jin asked himself as he stopped and looked around for familiar signs.

"What is wrong Jin?"

"I can't remember which way it is to my home! I don't recognize any of this land!" Touya looked around and found he didn't either. 'What the? I knew a minute ago!' Touya thought frantically.

"No idea where you are boys?" asked a voice behind them. The two turned to see the chaser was standing behind them. Jin shrieked and backed away behind Touya, who began to act like a protective older brother.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Touya growled at the demon. It laughed and leaned toward Touya.

"I am God! I have the power to kill you or to make you live. I have chosen to kill you long ago. Now is your time!" the demon said as he began to take a huge breath. Touya gasped and grabbed Jin's hand. The two turned and took off trying to get away again. "You can't escape to the human world this time! I have destroyed it forever!"

'No, he couldn't have done that!' Touya thought as he raced through the woods. Jin was racing behind him. 'This seems familiar.' Touya thought as he turned and saw the demon was chasing after them again. Jin looked back and screamed for the demon had caught up and was close to arms reach away. Touya felt the wind picking up but it didn't help and soon it died back down.

"Touya," Jin cried as he began to slow and tire out. Touya looked back and saw Jin was centimeters away from being caught and killed.

"JIN SPEED UP!" Touya hollered but Jin didn't hear. Luckily something sliver swooped down and picked Jin up before being touched. Touya smiled and then felt something grab him also. Touya cried out in surprise only to have leaves be shoved into him mouth. Touya looked up and saw that a sliver fox carried him along. "Kafsmw?"

"No, I am not Youko Kurama. But I am his cousin," the silver fox told Touya. Touya simply nodded and looked forward to see Jin had fallen asleep in the arms of his sliver fox. "Lost his energy. That demon back there can steel a person's soul and spirit energy just by breathing near his victims. I had watched as he drained my sister."

"Wabs?" Touya asked. The fox looked over and then took the leaves out of his mouth. "WHAT?"

"Not so loud! The demon will hear! Anyway, he killed my sister then took off to find another victim. I want to save as many demons as I can!" the fox said as he slowed to a stop. Touya looked around and saw a village full of every demon kind possible. "Welcome to our sanctuary."

Demons roamed freely around and greeted each other as though race and species didn't matter. There were even some young half breeds among the groups. Touya looked around and noticed the main creature around happened to be a sliver fox. The foxes cared for the injured, weak, young, and/or elderly. One came and took Jin, lying him down on a bed.

"What do you do here?" Touya asked. The sliver fox looked over to Touya.

"What does it look like to you?" it asked. Touya looked around.

"It looks like you take care of everyone. But why are there so many sliver foxes?"

"Well, we sliver foxes live in packs sometimes. This big group is two packs put together. We are working together to help the innocent from that demon. So far no one has found it. Unless they are a sliver fox or if they had been here once before. Most stay, for they believe this is the safest place in all of the three worlds. Each day we get knew demons coming in. Most saved by foxes and others lead in by some who had once been here. We try to keep this place as safe as possible. No fights ever break out because, no matter what status you are. This demon can get you and kill you," the fox told Touya. Touya nodded yes and began to wander around.

"TOUYA!" someone called. Touya turned and found a good buddy of his there. They had been friends in the village of where he was born.

"Kartu?" Touya asked the demon. He nodded and the two embraced.

"Dude, I haven't seem you in so long! Man, where have you been?" Kartu asked. Touya shrugged.

"I've been around. So how about you?" Touya asked his old friend. The guy frowned and looked down.

"Noth'n really. Hey, look. I have to go on a search. You want to join?" Kartu asked. Touya shook his head no and looked to the sleeping Jin. "Oh. I see."

"He is like the girlfriend, or boyfriend, that I never had," Touya explained.

"Yeah, well I got to go. Bye!" called Kartu as he turned and left before Touya could mutter bye. Touya frowned and began to look around some more when another familiar voice entered his head.

"Touya!" Touya turned and saw Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara watching him. Touya smiled and walked over.

"Hey! What is up?" Touya asked.

"Hiei has gone missing."

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah! Chapter is done! In the next one, there will be the first escape try.

KoorimeHiei ^________________^


	4. Chapter four

****

Chapter four (Kitsunes' hide out in the Makai)

"WHAT?" Touya cried. Kurama's head dropped. Touya watched in agony as his friend seemed so upset. Touya slowly walked over and began to hug the poor red haired teen. And only to be surprised when Kurama returned his hug.

"Uh, Kurama. Touya. You two done?" Yusuke asked. The two separated and turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Finally Touya turned and watched.

"We need to know what happened Touya," Kuwabara said. The three turned and watched Kuwabara. "I practiced that line for an hour in front of a mirror." He said proudly. The three face faulted.

"SO can you tell us?" Kurama asked Touya. The ice demon nodded.

****

Flashback

"Run Touya!" hollered Jin. He began to fly through the air as silently as a mouse. A strong wind was propelled him along. Behind him ran Touya. The ice demon looked up at the flaming red haired wind demon. His ice-colored eyes were filled with one human emotion, anger.

"I'm trying Jin!" shouted Touya. Jin smiled slightly but stopped when a vertically and horizontally challenged demon raced up around a corner. 'How can that demon run so fast?' Jin thought as he watched the demon for a second.

"Touya, he has caught up!" Jin called to the demon below. Touya turned and saw the creature. Jin watched as Touya tried to speed up yet failed to open any space in between the demon and him self. Jin slowed and dropped close to the ground slightly and watched some more as Touya struggled to keep his speed up and get ahead, but sadly the creature closed the gap in the middle of them. "TOUYA!"

The wind demon picked up as much wind around him as possible and then shot toward Touya. Touya looked up to see Jin rocketing toward him and gasped. He prepared for impact. BAM! Jin hit the cool ice demon full force. Touya had expected to go flying backward but was surprised when he never did.

"Touya, where should we go?" Jin asked the puckered out ice demon. Touya looked up into Jin's concerned eyes and thought. Then an idea struck him like a ton of bricks.

"Human world. Kurama's house!" Touya gasped. Jin shook his head yes and shot forward once again. 'I need to find a portal and soon. Touya seems so out of everything.' Jin thought as he raced around the Makai looking for a portal. "Jin," came a slight whisper.

"Yes?" Jin asked. Silence answered him. Jin looked down to see Touya had fallen fast asleep in his arms. Jin smiled slightly and watched the sleeping form for a while. Then looked ahead as he whispered, "Sleep well Touya." Touya then shifted slightly in response. Jin's smile brightened just as he passed through the only portal open in the Makai.

****

End Flashback

"That's just about all that happened," Touya told the group. Kurama sighed. 'No lead for Hiei, but a lead for the demon killing. Great. Poor Hiei." Kurama thought as he sadly stood there. No one seemed o say a thing. "Want my help finding Hiei?"

"Hai!" Kurama called happily. Touya smiled as Kurama turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two can handle the case without Hiei and myself right?"

"Yeah, you go find Hiei!" Yusuke said happily. Kurama nodded as Touya took off. A few seconds later Kurama caught up.

"DO you have any idea where he might have gone?" Touya asked as they ran. Kurama shook his head no but noticed that Touya couldn't see his head.

"Iie," Kurama responded. Touya sighed as though in deep thought when he stopped, only to have Kurama plow right into him.

"We are going the wrong way!" Touya called as he turned around and took off leaving a baffled Kurama.

"Nani?" He said as he took off after Touya. Touya heard the question and decided to answer.

"I can sense Hiei's you-ki. He went this way along with three others," Touya explained. Kurama nodded and waited for Touya to continue. "He was hurt!"

"Wakarimasen," Kurama said in confusion. Touya stopped.

"Hiei was injured along the way. Sniff the air," Touya said. Kurama did as told and swore he smelt burning flesh.

"Hiei," Kurama muttered as the two took off again. After a few more minutes Touya stopped and cornered Kurama.

"Do you love Hiei?" Touya asked quickly. Kurama stood there in confusion.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Do you love Hiei?" Touya asked slower. Kurama's eyes turned to the ground and Touya understood. Slowly his eyes dropped and seemed to crash into the ground below. "Oh,"

"Touya?" Kurama asked as he looked up and watched the ice demon slowly walk away. But Touya didn't answer. In fact, he just took off. Kurama gritted his teeth and followed. After a few minutes he caught up only to find, Touya lead him to a carnival. "What is this?"

"Where Hiei is," Touya said as he pointed to a sign that read 'Forbidden Children petting zoo. New additions! Hiei and Yoratoga!' Kurama gasped in shock and rushed toward the 'zoo.' Touya sighed and followed. Quickly the two rushed by cage after cage till stopping at the end. There sat Hiei and Yoratoga.

"HIEI!" Kurama called as he rushed forward. Touya stayed back and waited. Hiei looked up and spotted the fox and jumped to his feet.

"KURAMA!" Hiei called. Kurama stopped at a small ditch in front of the cage and reached out for Hiei's hand. Hiei reached his own out and the finger tips skimmed slightly. Touya happened to look to his right and saw a toll both of some sort. He walked over and found that you could enter the same cage as them and pet them. Touya paid and got two tickets. One for himself and the other for Kurama.

"Kurama, come on." Touya called to the red haired teen. Kurama looked over and spotted the tickets.

"What are you doing with them?" he asked. Touya looked down to the tickets.

"Making it so we can go in with them," Touya said. Kurama's eyes brightened and he rushed over. The two handed there tickets over and entered the cage. Once inside Kurama and Hiei hugged.

"What took so long, kitsune?" Hiei asked once the two separated. Kurama smiled while Touya walked over to Yoratoga.

"Sorry, but I have to search three worlds, so it is sort of hard," Kurama said as he reached over and kissed the fire youkai. Hiei seemed shocked by this but didn't protest at all. But once Kurama was done, Hiei reached out and pulled Kurama in for another. Full on the lips, the two met. Touya smiled and turned to Yoratoga who had by now, covered her eyes. Touya laughed slightly and watched the guard. The demon wasn't moving.

"I think we can all go now," Touya said after Hiei and Kurama had separated once again. Kurama turned and spotted the guard and agreed. In about three minutes the group had put a good few miles in between them and the camp thing. After which Hiei and Kurama hugged and kissed each other yet again.

"I missed you so much!" Kurama said. Hiei nodded and reached over to Touya.

"You ok with this?" the short youkai asked the ice demon. Touya smiled and nodded as he watched Yoratoga leave.

"I HAVE FOUND YOU!" cried a voice. The three demons turned to see the chaser that had gone after Jin and Touya earlier. Touya seemed shocked and tried to back away but the creature leaned out on touched Touya on the shoulder and watched as the ice demon collapsed on the ground dead. Kurama and Hiei backed away but not fast enough for the chaser caught them as well. He stood over the bodies proudly and then turned away. "I know where you are my pretty fox camp! You hold my old friends! Here I come."

With that the demon took off to find the camp...

****

To Be Continued if you all want me to.

You must review and if I don't get a lot of people reviewing and saying that they want more then this will be a one shot so please review!


	5. Authors note

YOU ARE REALLY LIKE MY STORY!  YEAH!  Ok, I guess I will get a new chapter up.  But you have to wait cause I wasn't planning on people liking it.  So there shall be a long wait before I can update anytime soon.  BUT I PROMISE I WILL!

Thanks to:

Like You Care: I will put up more.  K.

Dragon Sythe: I hope you got around to reading the other chapters.

kurama_fan: THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KIND!  *sniffs a few times*  I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all of them.  K.  Well gotta go.  Bye now!

^__________________^;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	6. Chapter five

****

Chapter five

Kitsune camp in the Makai.

"Where are Kurama and Touya?" asked a silver fox. Yusuke shrugged and looked around the camp. They had been missing for a few days. Jin, Kuwabara and the foxes were getting nerves. Yusuke had no real reason why to be worried. Kurama and Hiei had always gone off on their own for days and they came back fine. But this time Touya was missing with them and Yusuke was beginning to worry.

"Urameshi, where are those two?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. Yusuke sighed, for the past two days he had to repeat the same thing over and over. Yusuke gave up and turned to Kuwabara.

"I HAVE NO IDEA! SO I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Yusuke snapped loudly.

"What exactly?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke growled. Silently he spun on his heel and began to walk out of the camp. Kuwabara watched in confusion some of the Kitsunes rushed forward to stop him.

"You can not leave. We took a lot of courage just to let Touya and Kurama go. We trust Kurama because he is a kitsune. Touya just happened to want to go with him. We would never have let Touya leave on his own. You are also one that we would never let leave on your own. You need a kitsune to go with you. But most are either helping the old, sick or injured and the rest are out getting more sick, old and injured so you can't go," said one of the many kitsunes that were blocking Yusuke.

"Get out of my way!" Yusuke growled. The kitsunes didn't move. "Get out of my way!"

"Can't allow that my friend," said another one of the kitsunes. Yusuke growled again and looked past the kitsunes for a second and then faced them again.

"You would let Kurama and Touya die out there?" Yusuke asked. One of the kitsunes went to nod but stopped.

"We don't want to but we have to," said one the kitsune.

"And why not," called out a voice. Everyone turned and watched as the chaser walk out of the tick tree line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Back outside the Carnival area...

"Ug," Kurama muttered as he began to try and sit up. His head hurt like hell, as did his shoulder. Right were that other demon had touched him. 'Hiei!' Kurama thought. Quickly the kitsune looked around. Hiei and Touya were no were in sight. 'Hiei where are you?' Kurama thought as he went to stand. But his legs didn't seem to want to move. Quickly he looked down and spotted some black chain on his legs. Quickly he went to move his hands to rip them off, but his arms didn't move as well. Quickly Kurama looked down and spotted more black chains on his arms. 'What the?' Kurama asked himself. That was when he heard laughter. He turned fast and spotted a huge crowd on the other side of his cage.

"THE FAMOUS YOUKO IS STUCK IN A CAGE!" cried one of the demons. Kurama growled and spotted his tail twitching behind him. 'No way!' Kurama thought. Quickly he fell into thought. He called upon Shuuichi and soon the two were in the rose filled meadow.

"Waz up?" Shuuichi asked. Youko fell to the ground suddenly.

"I was wondering when we changed," Youko finally said. Shuuichi thought about it for a second.

"I don't remember ever changing," Shuuichi said. Youko sighed.

"Well we did," Youko said. Shuuichi nodded.

"I was wondering why I couldn't see what was going on," Shuuichi said. "I couldn't call upon you for the longest time."

"Well, I guess I better go see how I can get us out of this mess. And then find Hiei," Youko said. Suddenly Shuuichi stopped him.

"Wait, you care for Hiei?" Shuuichi asked. Youko nodded yes. "Since when?"

"Since you found out you were gay. Ever since I had gone through your memories and watched Hiei. Soon I found he was a cute guy and wanted to know him better. Plus, by looking at him I can tell he will be fun in bed. He may be a new be but still, he looks fun," Youko said with a smile. Shuuichi sighed.

"I better make sure Hiei isn't around when you transform next time. Or at least till I tell him how I feel about him. Oh, and Youko, I want to do it to him first," Shuuichi said. Youko smiled evilly.

"Oh, two new bees loosing their virginity at one time would be funny to watch," Youko said. Shuuichi gasped.

"NO WAY! YOUKO YOU WOULDN'T!" Shuuichi cried. Youko smiled and then turned and left the meadow.

"Hey, YOUKO! Come and get me!" cried one of the crowd members. Youko sighed and turned away from the crowd. He did not want to be patronized at the moment. After a minute he turned to the black chains on his hands. 'What are these?' Youko thought as he went to move. Sadly, nothing happened. Growling, Youko tried to move his fingers instead of his hand. This time it worked. Slowly his fingers moved back and forth. Youko grinned and then tried to twist his fingers to touch the black chain. They touched and created a small shock. Youko jumped slightly at this and watched the black chains before trying again. All he got was a slightly stronger shock. Youko growled and then moved his fingers to twist around the chain. He continuously got shocked but he didn't care.

"Don't try to escape. I set those up so nothing can get out of them," called a voice. Youko turned the upper part of his body to face the voice and saw a creature with long black hair and wore a green skintight outfit. It revealed the top of her chest and seemed to have a bathing-suit effect. But there was a huge hole over the stomach. Youko growled.

"Hello Inu," he said. Inu smiled.

"You remember me! Oh, how sweet!" She cried in delight.

"Inu? What is going on here?" called a deep male voice. Out stepped Carl. Youko again growled. "Oh."

"What do you want with me?" Youko finally asked Carl. Youko remembered Inu and Carl well.

****

Flashback

"Carl, can you get that for me?" Youko called. Carl, Inu and Youko were trying to set up camp for the night. They were tired from all the running they did from stealing from the richest demon in the Makai.

"Sure Youko," called Carl. The three had been working together for years. Stealing, helping and other things. They normally went around to small groups and hope for a well paying job or mission. This one happened to involve some rich dude who had a grudge on a near by rich dude. Youko accepted the mission for a few mills. Carl and Inu had been upset for a few days, for Youko had never asked them if it was alright. He accepted the mission without telling them. But they were over it now.

"Youko, can you help tie this?" Inu called. Youko smiled and walked over to Inu's side. Normally Youko would have tied it next to her but this time he wrapped his arms over and her and wrapped his body around her's. Inu smiled and felt Youko's biceps moving back and forth over her shoulder blades. Inu sighed and laughed at the same time. Once Youko was done tying the object he slowly backed off Inu. Carl had watched with extreme anger, for Inu and Carl had a relationship for a few years. Youko had known about it also. But at this time Carl and Inu were having some problems. And to Carl it seemed as thought Youko were exploiting their problems. 

"Youko, get that tent set up over there," Carl snapped. Youko smiled and picked up the tent and headed off to the area that Carl had pointed to. The area was far away from Inu's tent. Youko knew why Carl had done this and smiled for his plan was working.

"Oh Carl, he doesn't have to be that far away. Come a little closer Youko," Inu called as she rushed over and pulled Youko closer to her tent. Carl growled while Youko followed Inu's orders. After a few seconds Inu headed over to the forest edge. Carl smiled and headed over to 'help' Youko out. Carl quickly grabbed one of the ropes near Youko and began to tie it to a steak.

"Stay away from my girl," Carl growled under his breath. Youko laughed and made Carl jump in surprise and turn to the kitsune.

"Why would I ever want that girl?" Youko laughed. Poison was dripping from Youko's voice and laced around Carl's chest before blowing off into the wind. Carl took a large breath.

"You lay a hand, plant, sight, hair, or any other body part on her and I will kill you," Carl threatened. Youko laughed again and quickly shifted his position to face Carl.

"I would never want to hurt your already injured relationship," Youko said as sarcasm dripped down into Carl's heart. Carl growled and showed his small fangs. Youko smiled, showing his large, lethal and shinny fangs.

"I will kill you Youko," Carl said. With that Carl got up and went to help Inu collect fire wood. Youko on the other hand shifted his weight onto one foot and stood up.

"I would love to see you try," Youko said. Carl stopped in mid step. Slowly Carl tilted his head and faced one eye so it could lock onto Youko's body.

"What did you say?" Carl asked. At this point Inu had returned and spotted Spirit energy shooting back and forth between the two males. Inu sighed. For the past two days the two had been acting very testy toward each other. Even when having sex, Carl never spotted talking about how Youko acted all tough. Inu continued her work as though nothing was going on. She would let the men 'talk' it over.

****

End Flashback

"So, you still can't remember?" Carl asked. Youko sighed. 'If it is about Inu...' Youko thought. 'Though, everything with Carl involves Inu,' Youko thought with a laugh.

"Let me guess. Inu?" Youko asked as sarcasm dripped down his voice. Carl growled and lunged forward, only to hit some steel bars and made them rattle.

"NO SHIT!" Carl snapped. Inu sighed and walked over to Carl. Slowly she began to move her hands up and down Carl's body. Youko rolled his golden eyes.

"Oh, come on Carl. It was only one night that Youko and I did it. I had done it with you for over ten years by then," Inu said. Youko smiled as he remembered the night he finally got Inu in bed with him. Suddenly one of the bars snapped and forced Youko out of his thoughts. Quickly he turned to see that one of the bars was hanging on by a thread while the other half lied on the ground near by. Youko smiled, Carl was getting testy. He was fun to play around with when he was testy.

"ONE TIME! I HEARD OVER TEN!" Carl shouted. Another bar snapped and fell to the ground. Youko smiled. "OH AND WE HAD NEVER DONE IT BY THEN! IT HAS BEEN TEN YEARS SINCE THEN! YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO THAT SCOUNDREL!"

Youko smiled again. 'That was why she was so bad.' "Oh, but Carl. She was so good back then," Youko called. Quickly Carl turned and spotted Youko sitting their with a smile playing across his lips. Carl growled and lunged again at Youko while a bar snapped behind the sliver fox.

"SHUT YOU BASTARD!" Carl shouted. Inu gasped and grabbed Carl's arm.

"Carl, calm down!" Inu cried. Youko smiled.

"Oh, I remember that night. It was fun. She gasped a lot as well," Youko called out seductively. Carl snapped at this point and shouted swears in all sorts of languages as he tired to reach Youko. Bar after bar snapped in half while others shattered. Carl was mad.

"YOUKO SHUT UP!" Inu cried. But Youko didn't listen.

"Carl, her body was so hot afterward. Too bad she stopped. It was fun. She was a sweet as snow and as new as the gold from a mine," Youko called out. One of the four chains snapped and let Youko move around a little. Youko smiled. 'If I continue, he might break all my chains,' Youko thought with a larger smile. "Oh, we didn't even bother hiding under a blanket like most I had done with. She wanted open air and she wanted to see the stars. We did it next to the fire!"

At this point all three chains snapped and let Youko stand. Quickly he turned and went to run but something suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down. It was Carl. Carl's eyes were red with pure anger and steam poured from his mouth. Youko smiled and tired to move Carl but he couldn't. Quickly Youko pushed against Carl's chest. Nothing happened. 'NO! Since when was he so strong!' Youko thought as he tried over and over to push Carl off his body. Carl smiled.

"Want to have fun with some one! HAVE FUN WITH ME!" Carl shouted. Youko gasped out in surprise as Carl began to move his body back and forth over his own body. Inu cried out in shock as well and lunged forward. Quickly she pulled the furious Carl off of Youko. But at this time, Youko was pissed off as well.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Youko cried. Quickly he lunged for Carl and Inu, but was caught by an ice block on his feet. Youko turned and spotted Touya's icy blue gaze pointed at him. "Touya?"

"Get Hiei!" Touya cried as he pointed to a small ball in a near by cage. Youko cried out in shock and rushed forward. There was Hiei, all warded off, and was in loads of pain.

"Hiei," Youko cried. Carl laughed behind Youko.

"Oh, I had fun with your small partner. The best yet!" Carl cried. Inu screeched and turned Carl around to slap him.

"How dare you! You were mad at me when I had sex with Youko. But then you go gay on me and have sex with his little fire demon pet?" Inu cried. Quickly Carl grabbed Inu and whispered something in her ear. After a minute she gasped in surprise. Youko didn't care though. He wanted Hiei. Quickly Youko snapped some of the bars and rushed into the cage. Slowly he knelt by the small ball.

"Hiei?" Youko whispered. The figure shook for a second.

"Kurama," called a voice. It was Hiei's voice. HE sounded as though he was dying. Youko felt a tear roll down his cheek and grabbed Hiei.

"Don't worry. I am going to get you out of here!" Youko said. After a second Youko had Hiei out of the cage and was outside of Touya's cage. Slowly Youko put Hiei on the ground and then he turned to the bars on Touya's cage. But before Youko could touch them, they all snapped. Youko turned and spotted Inu.

"Get them and get out. I never want to see you again Youko," Inu said. Youko nodded and watched as Touya exited his cage. Quickly Youko picked up Hiei and then turned to Touya. Silently they communicated and then the two took off for the kitsune camp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Ok, over for now. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love this story now! Ok. Well see you in the next chapter! Bye now,

KoorimeHiei ^______________________^;


End file.
